Den'arte Nexus (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Den`arte was Zev's adopted father and brother to Rayne formerly Athan Nightkept, he and his brother where born about 100 years before the Clone Wars where two Sironites that where allowed to be taken and trained by the Jedi. As they grew and trained under Master Yoda himself. Together the duo where unstoppable but as they grew in the Force both began to see as Den`arte was strong in the Light his brother was growing in the Dark. As they would become Jedi Knights and went on missions the brothers reached a breaking point during a mission to Trandosha, when Athan saw the cruelity of the Slavers. He would go on to kill the Slavers with no mercy and freeing the thousands of salves stored there. Den`arte when he witnessed the outcome of Athan's slaughter, he accussed Athan of falling to the Dark Side. Athan objected and said "How is Justice, Darkness brother?" Athan turned to leave but Den`arte fearing the return of the Sith attacked his brother unprovoked from behind causing Athan to be scarred across the face. Athan retaliated and the battle of Brothers last long enough for Athan to escape thanks to some of the slaves coming to his side. Den`arte still fearing of the Sith cut down the Slaves causing the Slaves to leave with Athan while providing cover and at the same time recording the incident thanks to a astromech known as T5. They left with Athan stealing the Republic Crusier they had arrived in. Athan betrayed by his brother and the Jedi ran to the edge of wild space where he encountered a vergeance in the Force which led him to Zoist. There he followed a something leading him to a unmarked tomb where he found a gaint Sith Holocron. As he stood there in awe of the Holocron he felt a prescence speak out to him and remind him of the betrayal of the Jedi and he deserved revenge and other sorts of talk finally convinced Athan to fully give into the dark side and used it to open the holocron but as he did so heard a loud horrible laughing feel his mind. He knew immediately he made a huge mistake, Force Lightning shot out of the Holocron consuming his following of Slaves he brought with him, he tried to run but couldn't move and found himself staring in horror as a dark ghostly figure emerged the holocron and moved towards him fast. As he made a few feet from Athan the figured turned to a black mist and entered through Athan's nostrils. Athan fell to the floor and started convulsing and felt himself dying. In his last moments he heard a voice speak that sounded like his own but different at the same time speak, "Finally, I am free..." The spirit that possessed Athan was the spirit of King Adas, the first dark side warrior, who managed to preserve his consciousness after death and because of this he watched throughout the eons the rise of the Sith and would possess rising figures in the dark side and take new names such as Markas Rangos, Darth Andreddu, and finally Vitate/Valkorion where he was banished into the holocron by The Hero Of Tython after defeat him after he tried to take control of him and managed to seal his spirit in the Sith Holocron with the help of three other warriors of both Light and Dark. King Adas took the name Rayne, but unlike his previous bodies felt that Athan's spirit stayed but was unable to control his body or even speak to Rayne but simple watch. Rayne felt it a unnessary punishment for the young Darksider but could not change the will of the Force. Rayne would go a conquest throughout the galaxy but was careful to mask his prescence and to not take the title of Sith as he sensed would make enemies of both Jedi and the Sith in hiding. However he did eventually move against the Jedi revealing the footage of Den`arte's slaughter. Den`arte had been punished by the Jedi after returning and moved to the rank of Jedi temple guard, never leaving the temple but because the Jedi couldn't condemn his actions and a few Jedi taken the stance it was a necassary evil to stop the return of the Sith. However because of the footage it caused nineteen Jedi to leave the order and join Rayne, thus the twenty including Rayne became known as the Lost Twenty till COunt Dooku left the Order before the Clone Wars. Den`arte would be recruited by the Jedi to lead the campaign and eventually caused the retreat and thought extermation but in secret Rayne had sent three quarters of his Force to join a stockpile of forces he had amassed over the years at the Wellspring of The Dark Side a planet more potent in the dark side then anywhere else. Rayne went into hiding too but had a vision of him ruling but first he needed to get rid of Den`arte. It had been 30 years since his original defeat and during this time had kept only a small group of his followers and was joined by his top Lieutenant Hannah Anubis, a former Jedi and Sironite like Athan. Right before Rayne's attack on Den`arte, he and Hannah had a child. He kept the child with him at his Temple on Umbara and lured Den`arte there but during the duel Den`arte managed to get the upper hand when Hannah turned on Rayne after having a vision of Rayne really was. Hannah and Den`arte pushed Rayne to the limit and defeated him by slashing him across the stomach and falling to his supposed death. Rayne lived thanks to Athan's Sironite biology that made him more connected to the Force then the average Force sensistive. They left the temple as Rayne's followers had deserted during the battle. Den`arte was going to bring Hannah to Coruscant when she returned from her quarters with a bundle of cloth that was her baby, she told Den`arte that his name was Zevin and declared her intend of leaving him with Den`arte. Den`arte was objective of taking a child as his own as it would break the code and that it was her child so her responciblity. However when she explained that Zev was also his brother's child and that she was unworthy of raising Zevin who she sensed had a destiny beyond her, and she was tainted by the dark. With tearful eyes she thrusted the baby into Den's arms and left quickly. Den watched her leave and then stared at the baby thinking of what to do, he heard the baby coo and saw that the baby was now awake and looking up at him in wonder. He saw in the baby his brother before he had given into the dark, before he had failed and decided that this was the Force giving him a second chance to save his Brother but this time his legacy. He left the Order to raise the baby and took the child to the third moon of Siron where he begun a life as a farm and father to the child. He helped him grow but also couldn't ignore the cry of injustice from the Siron Royal Court and took a strong stance against which eventually led to his death at the hands of Grand Justice, Gravim Moonbender. However Zevin was rescued by a young Jedi Knight by the name of Tyler Forrest and brought to the temple to be raised as a Jedi. Category:Jedi Category:Sironite Category:Male